Silance
by Mieco
Summary: The digidestned thought that they had won but what happens when a blast from the past comes back to get them?
1. Chapter 1

Me: okay so after awhile I have finally decided to try my hand at another fan fic! I know scary Well here it is I hope that it tingles at least someone's fancy!

Disclaimer: I wish I owned Digimon But sadly I do not Digimon belongs to someone else.

SilanceSilance

Dear Children;

Imagine to my shock when I found out how many of you there truly are. Even after I factored out those wannabes, there were still so many of you left…

Now some of you might remember me as an old man who used a payphone, others may remember me as a young man with a kind heart, or even yet you might not have met me at all… But that's alright soon you will all know.

Oh and sorry dear holder of light I had to wake you from that dream… after all you have to move on. Courage you'd best hold steady because soon the greatest test of all will be coming to play soon.

Now I have decided to give you all a choice, join me or fight me… and I must say joining me would be the best choice. The digital world is falling apart and I have decided to fic everything by becoming the new leader of the world and quite frankly you're the only ones who could stop me… but why would you do that when you know I'm right.

I expect your reply by tonight.

Gennai

SilanceSilance

Taichi frowned as he glanced at the e-mail one more time, his fingers tightening around the mouse as he re-read the last paragraph. "God… I knew Gennai thought highly of himself but really…and why did he only mention Kari and I's crest and no others?" He sighed as the door slammed open. "I take it you found it?"

Hikari nodded as she knelled in front of the computer. "Takeru and Yamato are calling the others right now, they're as shaken up as us. What is he thinking? Also what does he mean that some of us haven't met him yet?" She fell silent as she clenched her hands tightly "why did he have to bring up my dream…"

Taichi sighed as he lightly patted her on the back. "Kari something must have happened to him he's changed and we can't stop what has already happened." He leaned back in his chair lightly and started to slowly tap his foot on the ground on the ground. "there must be more digidestend after Daisuke's team, they have to be warned that this is not the natural Gennai."

Hikari nodded a fierce look in her eyes "He can't be allowed to mess with anymore people… I'll call the others and get them to meet us at the park!" Taichi nodded slowly as he closed the e-mail.

SIlanceSilance

Daisuke smirked and clapped his hands together "guys this is a great chance for us! I mean this way we know id the world we worked so hard to protect is actually still working!"

Miyako nodded a huge grin on her face "Maybe Mimi and I will have a chance to bond!" she smiled happily.

Iori smiled lightly from his position on the floor. "This will be a perfect way to show my Dad how strong I am."

Ken frowned as he leaned foreword in his chair his eyes glinting eerily in the light from the computer screen. "Guys doesn't it seem like there's something wrong with his way…"

Daisuke smirked and leaned back against the wall as he sat on Miyako's bed "your only saying that because your jealous that he might succeed where you failed."

Ken sighed as he turned to face Daisuke "the Digimon did not like the oppression then, and they wont like it now. We are not gods and neither is he so we should not go in and place such a huge change on them just because we can."

Iori sighed "Ken they look up to us why would we have trouble."

Miyako tilted her head slightly "if you don't agree then leave."

Ken sighed as he gathered his things "I refuse to abuse their trust that way. Not again."

SilanceSilance

Takato blinked as Jenrya and Reika argued lightly over the computer. "Uhh guys…"

Reika growled lightly "shut Up goggle boy the geek thinks he has a valid point!"

Jenrya sighed as he cradled his face ignoring the others around him.

Kazu and Kenta chuckled as they raced away from Jeri.

"guys give him back! Please!" Jeri sighed as they hid behind Suzie.

Suzie giggled as she cuddled her lopmon plushie "what's wrong Jeri?"

Jeri groaned as she slowly fell to the ground "the took my dog…"

Takato moaned as he stood up from his chair "Guys!" He blushed as they all turned to face him.

"what. is. it." Hissed Reika.

Takato sighed while he rolled his eyes "the digimon sovereign are here."

Jenrya's head shot up eyes glancing around his room "where?"

Jeri giggled as she pointed to the computer "there!"

Jenrya sighed as the others crowded around him to peer at his screen.

Azulangmon raised his head slightly a sad look in his eyes. "young tamers I regret that something I have done in the past has come back to haunt me. Please meet me and that others at Gilmon's old hiding place and we shall explain the e-mail."

SilanceSilance

Takuya yawned as he glanced back at the computer screen. "what a freak… and how does he know about the digital world." He glanced at the phone as it rang a small smile on his face "right on time." He slowly picked it up "yes Izumi?"

Light laughter echoed out of the phone "so lame! Anyway Koji thinks we should meet outside the train station to figure out what's going on."

Takuya chuckled "did he already pick a time or are we allowed to decide that part?"

A light growl was his only reply.

Takuya's grin only grew "tell the almighty Koji that I am on my way." He sighed as he hung up the phone. 'where are the digi-gods when we need them.' He pushed up from his chair as he finished logging off his computer.

SilanceSilance

Gennai pushed back into his chair as he glanced around the room a small smile on his face as he watched the digi-gods disappear. "oh dear what are those three up too…not ruining my plans I hope." He turned to the five tubes and smirked "maybe I'll even have a use for you five."

SilanceSilance

Me: well that is the first chapter I really hope that some one likes it! More to come next Saturday or Sunday!

Any questions about the story that you need clarified feel free to ask away I'll answer them the best I can!

Mieco!


	2. Chapter 2

Mieco: Alright guys here's the next chapter sorry it took so long.

Disclaimer: I own Nothing About Digimon

SilenceSilence

Taichi frowned as he slowly sat down on the bench in the crowded park, he glanced around the gathered group as he leaned back his eyes landing momentarily on Yamato's who nodded in understanding. "Alright guy's I guess the only way to start this meeting is if there is anyone who wants to join Gennai than leave now because I can promise you I will not jeopardize the trust that the Digimon have put in us by controlling them." He closed his eyes and held his breath.

A gentle breeze sifted around the assembled group as they sat in the silence that followed their leaders statement. Mimi frowned as she glanced up into the sky "Taichi, I agree with you these Digimon look up to us to do the right thing… some even gave up their lives to help us." She cringed as memories of Chewmon jumping in front of Piedmon's knife came to mind. "Their friendship is more important to me than their obedience. "

Hikari smiled sadly to the ground "when we finally beat Malomyotismon and I thought that I now livid in a world where everyone had their own Digimon and that we could go to the Digital world whenever we wanted I was so happy… And when Gennai woke me up and told me that every thing that I saw was his way to thank me… I felt horrible. I can't let him play with anyone else those Digimon count on us we have to help them. Not Hurt them."

Yamato sighed as he looked at the group "I left you guy's once and I can honestly say it was the stupidest thing that I ever did, we need to stick together to make the right choices because we all see a different part of the story, alone we just see the one part we need the others to help us decide the safest thing to do for everyone."

Koushiro sighed as he pulled out his laptop and looked down at it before placing it on the ground beside him. "What Gennai is trying to do will end up bad for everyone in more ways than one, this is the man that when he was talking to us ran out of quarters and never finished explaining everything to us. He is also the man that only showed up after we had already defeated the enemies. The only reason he wants us to join is because were the ones that did all the work and he knows that."

Jou pulled off his glasses and rubbed his eyes "we made a promise to protect that world and all the friends that we made while we were there. I believe that it would be counter productive of us to help him destroy any relationships that we had with the Digimon."

Sora glanced around them at all the little children playing in the park "I would rather date Daisuke than make the Digimon suffer because of one persons descent into madness."

Takeru smiled softly as he watched his silent friends around him " I think that its time for us to stand up to Gennai and help the Digimon keep the independence that they deserve, the Digital world is their world we are guests that have no right to try and take over."

Taichi grinned as he leaned foreword "Well then I guess we need a plan to help our friends!"

SilenceSilence

Daisuke grinned as he typed up his response to Gennai "well guys were about to start the next leg in our adventure! Not only will we be able to keep the world that we fought for safe, we might get special tasks that the others wont have any say in!"

Miyako sighed happily as she leaned back on Daisuke's bed "Maybe Gennai will make Mimi and I partners! Then we'd get to do everything together…we would have so much fun, while we kept everything in line!"

Iori smiled softly as he gazed at a photo of his father "Dad I'll be doing what you were doing, protecting everything I love, and not only that I'll get to do it with my friends we'll be able to keep every thing together."  
Daisuke sighed as he turned around in his chair after he sent the reply "Well now we just wait for our orders… Guy's why can't Ken see what were doing is the right thing?"

Miyako frowned as she shrugged her shoulders "Its very possible that he might be jealous that Gennai Might actually succeeded where he failed, I mean when we mentioned that he seemed to react the most harshly. "

Iori looked over at the corner that Ken had left "Gennai and Ken have never really gotten along on a personal level, when they met Gennai still did not trust Ken because of things that he had done in the past, by the time that Gennai and Ken came to trust each other it was time for us to separate. So maybe Ken just doesn't understand Gennai the way that we do, and maybe that is what's bugging him, just give him a bit and he'll calm down and come back here and we can tell him Gennai's response."

Daisuke grinned, "ya that's right after all he knows that the only way for our Digimon to reach their full potential is together, so he'll come back soon!"  
Miyako smirked "so basically you were freaking out over nothing as usual you really need to remember that you are our leader you need to be calm in front of us."

Daisuke groaned and threw a pillow at her while Iori laughed at their antics.

SilenceSilence

Takato blinked, as he looked at Azulongmon "what do you mean you made a mistake?"

Azulongmon sighed as he glanced at Zhuqiaomon "a year before the chaos incident began we had another incident that has been erased from all the human news that you all might remember, it was when a few human children started to disappear and the world was almost covered in darkness…"

Jenrya nodded as images of the incident crossed his mind "Yes but?"  
Azulongmon shook his head as he continued "during the incident I had an unusual request from a being known as Gennai, he asked me to give him some data that would give him a younger body so that he could aid the current digidestend destroy the current evil trying to take over the worlds at the time. At first nothing bad happened, until a few months ago, we started noticing changes in his attitude. Nothing to bad but enough that it began to worry us. We let it slide until recently when we noticed that he was looking into every person that had been brought into the digital world, and how influential each person was. Then one day Ebonwumon noticed some plan that he had left out when he visited us. They were concerning to say the least. So we had Baihumon do a scan of his digital data and that's when we found out that the data I had given to give him a newer body had been corrupted. It didn't show until recently because he must have been fighting the urges until he lost the battle."

Reika sighed as she crossed her arms "so you're saying that you created the newest threat to the Digital world."

Azulongmon sighed, as he looked back at the others "Yes but to say that only your group is being affected is incorrect . He is also trying to convince three other groups to aid him in his cause, you children must go out and find the other groups and convince them that this they must not help him."  
Ryo groaned as he rolled his eyes "and how do you propose that we track these others down, its not like when we look in the phone book their going to be under digidestend."

Takato frowned as he watched the sovereigns quietly "We'll have to find them another way then, we can't let them go in blind when we know that this Gennai needs to be fixed not aided…"

Jeri and Suzi nodded , while Kazu and Kenta both gave thumbs up.

Jenrya and Reika just sighed and turned to Ryo.

Ryo grinned as he shook his head "looks like were going to be working hard to find out who these others are so we might as well get started."

SilenceSilence

Takuya sighed as he ran up to the train area where his friends waited on his arrival "Sorry guys my brother decided to interrogate me."

Koji shook his head as Izumi smacked the goggle headed boy on the back of his head. "alright lets get onto the point here, who is this Gennai and how does he know about the Digital world?"

Tomoki jumped up as his phone vibrated, he pulled it out quickly and blinked at the message that appeared on the screen. "Look's like we might get some answers the Digi gods want us to meet them downstairs by the train in the corner."

Junpei pumped his fist into the air "to the elevator!"

Koichi smirked "not the stairs"

Koji stuttered as he guided his brother into the elevator "not funny you almost died from that stunt!"

Takuya frowned as the approached the corner 'why are they here? Is this Gennai person for real?'

Seraphimon, Ophanimon, Cherubimon appeared before them silently.

"children, we understand that you have been recently contacted by someone named Gennai, you mustn't answer his call he has become corrupt and he must be stopped."

Takuya frowned at Ophanimon statement "how are we to stop him?"

Cherubimon stepped foreword "you must locate the other Digidestend and work together with them to find away to save the Digital world and return this Gennai back to his normal self so that this incident is never repeated again."

Koji sighed as he watched the Digi Gods "how are we supposed to locate these other Digidestend?"

Seraphimon raised his arm foreword, a ball of light appeared in his hand as a small globe appeared. "Takuya please hold out your hands."

Takuya hesitantly held out his hands, gasping softly as the glob was placed in his palms. "its warm" he muttered as he stared at the swirling red flowing around inside the globe.

Seraphimon nodded "this globe will show you certain symbols when you find another digidestend. While around you six it will change colors to show the elements that you posses. Around normal people it will only show your colors but when you reach another digidestend it will change to show you their symbols."  
Koichi nodded as he stepped closer to the globe, his eyes widened when the swirling red changed to black. "it changes quickly…"

Ophanimon raised her arms around her body "be careful children and work quickly so that you might save our world sooner without a bad fight."

SilenceSilence

"Taichi! Taichi!" Taichi looked up as his eyes widened at the approaching figure of Ken. "Ken?"

Ken gasped as he came up to the group "Daisuke and the others are going to Join Him."


End file.
